Initiation
by ultimma.gothicca
Summary: "To join Kappa Alpha Gamma," Drocell, the recruiter of the most notorious fraternity in their university explained. "you must stay for a night in our founder's lair. You must be their slave during the whole period. And you must cater to them." He eyed at the new recruits, Ciel and Alois, with scrutiny as he dropped his voice to a whisper. "in whatever way possible. "
1. Chapter 1

**Initiation**

**A/N: what? Another smut from Chikay?**

**Yeah, coz you want it, you got it!**

**This is for akatsukismidnightsun, bunnyL ,CheesyFursona and the others who reviewed some and all of my works! A thank you gift from me, also a graduation gift for myself, goodbye high school! Mwah! Good riddance bitches!**

**This is a two-shot, but I can add more if I get 10 reviews… ahemmm…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kuroshitsuji, hell I don't even own the laptop I'm typing on!**

**Warning: M for a reason, this is yaoi, PORN to be precise. Get out if you don't want your sanity and virginity to be tainted. Also OOC. Hell it is lemons. Lemons, limes, lemoncitos,.. whatever you call it to be…..**

**Me no native English speaker, no beta, and half of this shit was born on my cellphone, mistakes can be seen. Ooc too.**

* * *

"To join Kappa Alpha Gamma," Drocell, the recruiter of the most notorious fraternity in their university explained. "you must stay for a night in our founder's lair. You must be their slave during the whole period. And you must cater to them." He eyed at the new recruits, Ciel and Alois, with scrutiny as he dropped his voice to a whisper. "in whatever way possible. Are you sure you want to join."

"Of course!" Alois replied before Ciel could refuse. He received a glare from the shorter bluenette with a bored look. "C'mon Ciel, don't be such a baby."

"Hmph." He mumbled back. The orange-haired recruiter laughed.

"you know, we don't force people into joining KAG, especially the ones who can't handle the challenge."

"Don't worry, he's just shy." The blonde waved a hand and smiled sweetly, his light blue pupils sparkling with admiration. "so where's the lair?"

"Here's the address," he was handed a piece of card. "9pm sharp. Don't be late." The third-year fine arts student glanced at his watch and sighed. "Guess I'll see you around then. Looking forward to being your new brother." He left Ciel and Alois at the school cafeteria, the latter still swooning at him.

"His eyeliner-rimmed eyes. Dreamy…"

Ciel rolled his sapphire orbs cynically. "we are joining this stupid fraternity just because of Drocell? Really, Alois?"

The taller teenager giggled and squeezed Ciel's pale cheeks to a pink shade. "Just blend in. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? It's not like we'll be raped or something."

"I'll fucking kill you."

"Ciel swuppehr scwared? Wittle Ciel's can't handle a few paddles?"

"okay, shut up!" he stuffed a cherry lollipop on the other's mouth. "I agreed to accompany you so that you'll stop bugging the hell out of me. Don't make me change my mind."

Before he was tackled yet again to the ground, Ciel walked fast to his next class, leaving Alois with his lollipop.

* * *

"ohhh,, fancy." Both teens looked up to the two-story house in amazement. It was quite big and tastefully painted in choco brown and vanilla white. The garden was Chinese-inspired with a koi pond and a small wooden bridge over it. The trees give a relaxing aura to the place. Without hesitation, Alois rang the doorbell and from the speaker, a deep masculine voice spoke.

"Password?"

"Scones, and tea." Ciel read from Drocell's instruction. The door swung open and revealed a Versailles interior with classy glass chandeliers and rubenesque paintings. Both boys gulped audibly before setting a foot inside the house. The door shut loudly, and Ciel realized that the house has remote-controlled facilities.

"You must be Ciel and Alois," a crimson-eyed man of about 20 years appeared before them, clad in a black t-shirt with black jeans. His white, supple skin appeared fairer, and his slim figure sexier because of the dark hues. His straight ebony hair falls perfectly on his handsome face, a naughty smirk plastered on his thin lips. "I am Sebastian. One of K.A.G.'s founders."

Alois gawked openly, his mouth slightly open in amazement. Drocell is cute, but this one's orgasm personified.

"If you will be so kind as to follow me to the den," He led the boys to the intricate spiral staircase and stopped in one of the house's infinite rooms. They entered without knocking, the new boys stopping half-way in shock.

On the LED's huge screen, a porn flick was playing, the actors moaning lewdly throughout the room. There's a circular bed on one side, and a rectangular bed with drapes on the other. The last one had velvet-trimmed shackles dangling on the posts. The part which freaked out Ciel the most were the sex toys neatly compiled on top of the glass coffee table, and a man smoking comfortably on a couch, back facing them.

"Getting ready, aren't we?"

The other ravenette looked away from the porn to face them. Bespectacled amber eyes devoid of any emotion, full sexy lips curled in a faint smile, and his strong pale hands combing enticingly on his disheveled locks.

"This is Claude, the other half of K.A.G."

"Aren't you too polite for your own good, Michaelis? Remind me to punish you later." Claude spoke in deep raspy tones that oozed with dominance and confidence. He made a come-hither gesture and both teens walked hesitantly towards him.

Sebastian sighed when he saw Ciel slightly trembling. He seized his small chin to face him. Inches away from each other's lips, his hot minty breath bounced on raspberry appendage as he whispered. "Are you sure you can handle this? We don't want a little boy crying to his mommy now, do we?"

The fright was replaced with a scowl. The smaller boy placed both hands on his hips and emphasized each syllable with a hiss. "I am not a LITTLE BOY."

The older one chuckled softly at the display. "Then, I'll take your word for it." He swiftly placed his mouth on the other, making Ciel taste his peppermint tongue. The little wet muscle glided gently on soft parted lips, grazing playfully at the white teeth. It wasn't a kiss, more like Sebastian licking his mouth with slow seduction. With his hazy judgment, Ciel decided it felt good and closed his eyes, letting his own tongue flicker to return the favor.

Alois watched the spectacle uncomfortably, slightly cringing at the warm, throbbing feeling inside his booty shorts. Claude was eyeing at him the whole time, his bulge didn't went unnoticed. He licked his lips in anticipation for what was to come.

"just a kiss for show and you got a hard on? You're quite a little slut." He muttered and grabbed the boy to the cobalt, velvet couch. Alois landed on top of him with a gasp, his face buried on Claude's ivory neck. _He smelled like dark chocolates. _The man beneath him pulled him to his head level, cuddling him and blowing soft air on his small, sensitive ears.

"Sebastian can be one hell of a lover, with the ability to make his partner moan his name, over, and over, and over again." The ears received a small, firm bite that made the blonde slightly struggle from the sting. Blood was drawn from the wound, and was lapped by a long pointed tongue.

"But I, Claude Faustus, am quite different. I make my slaves scream my name and beg for it. Since you're obviously a little whore, I think you can handle a little S&M."

A pair of strong hands clutched Alois on his tiny waist, and he was tossed over Claude's shoulder, like a sack of rice. He can feel his arousal rubbing on the tall man, making it even harder. The fair-haired boy was already attacked by awkward butterflies on his stomach, nervousness numbing reason itself.

He was dropped harshly to the rectangular bed, slightly bounced on the squishy mattress. Claude wiped the fog from his glasses before placing it on the side table. An eyebrow was arched on the long kiss shared by the other couple.

"Bring him here, Michaelis. Show's about to start."

"In that case," Sebastian carried Ciel bridal style and placed him beside Alois. Their faces were blushing madly, afraid and excited of the demons before them.

"I'll go get the stuff." Sebastian placed a kiss on Claude's lips before walking to the other side of the poorly lit room. Topaz orbs looked determined and his husky voice ordered firmly.

"Strip."

"B-but-"the bluenette protested.

"Strip, or I'll rip off your clothes and you'll go home naked tomorrow."

Alois gave Ciel an apologetic look before he removed his purple t-shirt. The other bit his lip to repress his protests before unbuttoning his blue polo shirt. Pale, milky skin were revealed under the lava lamps and the TV's illumination, not dark enough to hide the shivers both can't suppress.

"For males, they sure got girly bodies." Sebastian returned and placed a small plastic chest that came from the coffee table on the carpeted floor,. He whistled lowly when the shorts and the pants were removed, leaving their boxer shorts on. "A little excited, aren't they?"

Both founders sat at the bottom of the bed, feasting at the bare flesh for their taking.

"Make-out." Before Ciel could clarify what Claude has said, Alois kissed him on the lips, moaning at the taste of caramel on the younger one's lips. He stared wide-eyed as Alois nibble his soft lower lip, sucking and making sloppy sounds.

Claude rubbed his temples in frustration. "He's boring." From his pocket, he drew a small medicine case, popped a pill on his mouth and pulled Ciel from Alois. He forced the ecstasy on the other's mouth and pulled away.

"Leave your friend for a little while." Claude said to Alois.

"I want to see you play with yourself." Sebastian said, with the smirk still on his face. The braver one nodded slowly and removed his underwear, exposing his pink dick. It was bigger than most kids his age, but still didn't measured up to the men before him. Sebastian's eyes widened in disbelief. Not only was Alois circumcised, he also has a small piercing on his engorged member. If Claude wasn't fully aroused earlier he certainly is now.

"Like what you see?" Alois spread his shapely legs and started to pump himself. Slowly at first, then faster as blood rushed through his veins and traveled down south. His creamy precum dribbled generously and aided in his masturbation. 3 pairs of glazed eyes observed him as he pleasured himself, the blonde tease let out small grunts and sighs to tempt his audience.

"Ahhh... ahhh... gosh... uhmmm! It feels great... mnghhh..." he shut his icy blue orbs and wet his right hand fingers with saliva, coating each one with the viscous fluid. He sucked air harshly before inserting three fingers on his entrance.

"ahhh! Shit!" Alois screeched in pain. To muffle the noise, he bit his plump lips and let his digits squirm in his tight ass. After a few moments, his delirious eyes rolled back in ecstasy, while he poked his pleasure spot non-stop.

Sebastian reached out and tweaked the blonde's nipples, turning the pink erected buds to red. He watched with fascinated crimson pupils how the little whore writhe in delight. He replaced his fingers with his mouth and sucked and chewed the defiant mounds.

Claude stopped Alois from fingering himself and instead, replaced the digits with a large, pink vibrator wrapped in a strawberry scented condom. The teen thrashed when he felt the huge object intruding his hole, but the red-eyed devil held him firmly to place.

"Ahh! D-dont!" He ceased his protests when the pink sex toy filled him fully, whimpering in pain and desire. Bored, Claude switched the remote controlled dildo to a high intensity, both topaz and ruby pupils watched with keen interest for the taller boy's reaction.

"Kyaa! God! Fuck! Mmmnnggh! Jesus! Please! Ohh!" Alois yelped and screamed to the heavens as the toy shake inside his puckering hole, his pierced dick twitched with need as he jerk himself. He didn't know which to feel first. Everything was hazy and blurry for his judgment.

"Religious. Aren't we?" Sebastian mocked the horny teenager and stopped his ministrations with the shuddering Alois. He turned his attention to Ciel.

The bluenette stared with hooded eyes at his writhing friend, his blue boxer undies were down to his knees, and was pumping his cock with a slow pace. His small, attentive member was an angry shade of red, a welcome sight to the gentler male.

"Come," Sebastian mouthed. The ignored boy crawled on all fours to him, waist slightly swaying. The initiator positioned him in front of the fair-haired teen. "Do you want to play with your buddy?"

Wordlessly, he brought his smaller shaft to Alois' swollen lips. Ciel rubbed the wet head on the appendage before he was fully engulfed by the other. It was warm and welcoming, wet and slippery. " uhmmmm..." Alois s-suck me harder... nngghh yeah like that

.."

"Sluts." Claude sneered and switched the vibrator to maximum. The tip of the thing trembled directly on his prostrate and the blonde would've come on the spot if not for Claude's fingers wrapped tight around his cock, forbidding his release. To compensate, he resorted to sucking Ciel harder. The younger teen didn't last long. He spurted his cum deep on his throat, forcing him swallow all of it.

"Hah!" The sapphire eyed student panted and removed his now soft shaft before collapsing beside Alois.

Claude removed his hand and pulled the vibrator out in one, swift tug, making the deprived teen finally orgasm. Sebastian covered the leaking slit with a soft tissue and wiped the mess clean.

"It's quite a handful to wash the sheets. Jeez, Claude," he complained with a slight whine before throwing all the cum-stained paper to the bin.

"Now foreplay is finished, it's time to get to business." Claude pulled his shirt off, with Sebastian following his suit. The half- conscious Ciel opened his eyes and mumbled in disbelief.

"Foreplay,?"

* * *

I can't get my hands on a computer. And it'd probably be this way for 2 months.

Guess who wants a beta? It's me! Anyone who wants to edit my works for me? Please?

I'd be making stuff from my stupid phone hence why i need help. So please lend this pathetic girl a hand!

Be posting chapter 2 of this a week from now. Please blame my phone!

Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

**Initiation**

**A/N: I posted this early, that can only mean one thing. I won't probably post any stories for two months, at all. I smashed my phone on a wall so I can't make any fan fics. Anyway, please review. Requests are welcome on any pairing in any anime that I've already watched. Also keep your heads up, I'm going to post a yuri fic with Saya and Saeko of HOTD.**

**Warning, Disclaimers are on the first chappy. Unbetaed**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

"Foreplay?"

"Uhuh, you are here to please us, after all, not the other way around, kitten," Sebastian smirked evilly before unbuckling his pants and tossing it to the side. Alois groggily sat up and stared at the gorgeous bodies before them. They reminded him of the Greek gods, Apollo and Ares, in their undressed state.

Claude's broad shoulders screamed masculine, and his sexy jaw line is raw and strong. The glasses made him more detached, as if to say I'm-going-to-fuck-you-tonight-and-leave-you-tomorr ow. His skin is slightly bronzed, and his abs prominent under the lava lamps.

Sebastian is paler, an ivory statue of perfection. His smaller waist is a bit feminine, as if inviting Ciel to wrap his arms around him. his long, creamy neck is tempting and succulent, with signs of small hickies starting to fade away. His muscles were less developed than Claude's, but that didn't reduce his sex appeal. The ruby red pupils and night-black hair contrasted deeply with his fair complexion.

Men. Daunting, daring, dashing men.

"Turn around and put your hands on your back." The bespectacled man rasped with authority. Both boys timidly obeyed, trembling for different reasons. Ciel, in fear, and Alois in excitement. Claude tied both hands with a thin, silk rope securely and placed the teens on his lap.

_Smack!_

Burning pain registered on their hazy minds. He continued slapping their white, round bottoms with increasing intensity. Their asses were already a shade of pink; Alois was already whimpering and Ciel bit his lips to repress the embarrassing noises from his mouth.

The other raven-haired demon bit his lips playfully at the spectacle before him, before bringing out his weapon from his black boxers. An 8-inche long cock, hard and aroused with a pink, bulbous head to it, circumcised and pierced with a silver bullet ring.

_So that's why he's smiling earlier. _ Alois commented in his head before wincing at the rather painful slap courtesy of the larger male. He stood in front of the teenagers, grinning maliciously as he patted his cock on their foreheads.

"You look cuter with my cock beside you," he laughed spicily. Ciel glared like an angry cat at his statement. But when he rubbed the head on the little minx's mouth, the smaller teen's eyes half-lidded and sucked the head softly like a babe begging for milk. He groaned throatily and the contact, enjoying the sensations brought by the new recruits lying on Claude's lap.

Sebastian finally pulled away and turned to the blonde who was watching them closely. He knead the wet member on the taller teen's pinkish mouth. Alois opened his lips and took all of it in, not minding his gag reflex. Crimson pupils rolled when he hummed, loving the incredible vibrations from his larynx.

Claude didn't liked it and hit the boy's butt again. The vixen choked and let his hostage go, making Sebastian snicker in amusement. Ciel moved from his lap so he hauled the other's body closer to him, forcing him to perch on his thighs.

"Did I tell you to suck?"

"Ahh!" he squealed at a particular hard smack. "N-no… I-I'm sorry!"

Claude furrowed his brows and continued his ministrations until the pale ass went bright red. A bigger vibrator was handed to him and after covering it with a slick strawberry scented condom, he pushed it inside Alois' entrance, directing the head to the sensitive prostrate. He brushed the remaining vibrator with a finger, and the boy's moan confirmed the spot. He secured a purple cock ring on the blonde's shaft, and with a push of a button, Alois howled in painful pleasure.

"Shit! Ahhhh….. P-Please! Not there!,, Ahhh!"

His pleas were ignored, and Ciel gulped when he noticed predatory stares in crimson and gold directed at him.

Claude sat lazily, leaning on the headboard while his gaze is focused on the huge cobalt eyes foggy with libido and edginess. Sebastian smirked widely and took his hand, leading him to Claude.

"Sit here." The golden-eyed demon patted on his lap. When Ciel showed signs of hesitation, he harshly grabbed the slender hips and forced him to straddle him, the kitten facing Sebastian's hungry gaze. His pinkish arse rubbed wantonly against Claude's clothed erection.

"Uhmm…" the bluenette moaned when he felt Claude's breath and tongue attack his flawless neck.

"Give me a hand brother," Claude mumbled

"Coming," Sebastian chuckled and placed his hands on Ciel's budding arousal, fondling and caressing gently. The boy repeatedly gasped and sighed in gentle pleasure. Alois's arousing appearance at the edge of the bed combined with the attention from both initiators sent chills down his spine.

Sebastian then lowered his head between his legs, eye contact directed at the topaz eyes gazing back at him. with his smirking lips, he engulfed the hardened dick and sucked roughly. In his surprise, Ciel arched his back and sobbed. The other demon added to his pleasure by pinching his small nipple while licking his earlobe.

"C-Claudeuhhmmmm…. S-Sebastiahhhhhhnnnn…." It was impossible to be sure whose name to call at the sensation overload.

The bluenette shuddered and rolled his beautiful blue orbs when he felt the wet, rough tongue teased his slit and balls. It felt incredible; all his nerves reacted at the same time and tingled his arousal. Just when he was about to come, both males stopped and pulled away from him.

"Now, now." Sebastian wiped the mixture of drool and precum with the back of his hand while grinning malevolently at Ciel. "This was supposed to be a torture, not a pleasure cruise."

He pulled a bottle of lube and 2 packets of flavored condoms from the bedside drawer. "Here Claude, chocolate flavor." The other caught it mid-air.

"Now, for the other pet," he creep to Alois' direction and pulled the vibrator swiftly. The blonde trembled and gasped, a sign that he would've come on the spot if not for the cock ring attached on his dick. Sebastian pulled Alois closer to him, the small feminine body leaning gracefully on his sturdier built. He unfastened the sex toy and threw it to some place, the other gasped in relief.

"Prep yourself," Claude slapped Ciel's butt and untied him. The blue-eyed minx breathed away his uneasiness before going on all fours. He moistened his fingers with the lubricant, the cold fluid made him slightly shiver. Nonetheless, he prodded his fingers to his entrance, slightly teasing the puckering hole before pushing his middle finger all the way in.

"A-Aaahhh!" he grabbed the vanilla-colored cotton sheets with one hand, eyes tightly shut as he felt the discomfort sinking in.

"Too slow," Claude yawned before pushing in two of his fingers and thrusted in and out with a quickening pace. His long digits hit the bundle of nerves inside him. the bespectacled man paid no heed to his pain and grunts and continued fingering his pinkish butthole. A bored look was retained on his handsome face.

"Are we playing rough, Claude?" Sebastian said in his usual velvet tone.

"This is an initiation, not vanilla sex," came the cold reply.

"in that case," he grabbed a hold on Alois' blonde tresses and pushed him to Ciel. He sat Indian-style to the bed and placed the blonde on his condom covered cock. With haste, he pulled the small waist closer to him, entering Alois' little hole.

"Nnngggghhhhh…." He panted and gasped for air, but Sebastian would have none of that. He continued driving in and out, his red orbs rolling as he felt the moist muscles contacting and squeezing his shaft.

Claude spread his legs across the king-size bed, he removed the navy blue boxers and revealed a 10-inch cock, longer but thinner than Sebastian's/ Ciel, in his drugged state of mind, took the cue and sat back on his lap, his prepared ass accommodated and swallowed the long member. He can't even feel the sting, just pure, delirious pleasure of being filled to the brim.

"Aaahhhmmmppff…" he let out a long, guttural moan when the head hit his prostrate. Ciel moved and rode Claude, his twisting and twirling as he pleased the wavy-locked demon inside him.

"So, how does the ring feel?' Sebastian murmured next to Alois' ear. The teen closed his light blue eyes and sighed. "uuhhhmmm… great… Ahhmmmppff! Ahhh! Ahhh!" he screamed and writhe as the silver accessory rubbed his pleasure spot vigorously while Sebastian pounded inside him again and again.

Ciel felt ecstatic but he wanted more. Seeing his friend in such a frenzied state sent his already hot lust burning. He leaned closer and kissed him lewdly, tongue to tongue as he enjoyed the primitive dance dictated by nature since time. The sweet luscious flavor of the blonde sent him near the edge. Combined with Claude's vicious thrusts and he felt heaven. He grabbed Alois' weeping cock and jerked off, and together they released, the white ribbons of cum plashing all over them.

The tight contractions sent the two older males to their orgasm. A few more pounds and Claude orgasm, his hot fluid filled Ciel's ass to its limit. He pulled out and eyed at the loosened hole, now dribbling with sperm. "Damn…"

The smell of sweet sex sent mind tingling delight to Sebastian's misty consciousness, straight to his crotch. He hammered wildly inside his already ravished partner, his forehead wet with sweat. Finally, he came to completion himself. The milky substance spilled on the sheets as he filled Alois completely.

"Guess I need to wash the sheets after all." He sighed at the messed up bed before wiping himself clean with a tissue. He wiped Claude as well, fixed his glasses before planting a wet kiss on his swollen lips.

"Don't forget my punishment, okay?" he winked before going to the round bed and snuggled under the sheets.

"Don't you ever get tired?" Claude smiled and walked naked to the crimson-eyed devil under the crisp black blankets.

"Nah, you trained me well." He moved his head askance to the two spent teenagers now hugging sweetly together. "Did they passed the initiation?"

"Yeah," Claude embraced his hips and pulled him closer before muttering against his sensitive earlobes. "Now all they need is a little training."

"And they'll be the best fuckers in town, brother." He finished the sentence before pressing a remote. All lights went out dean as the night.

Now demons need rests too, don't they?

* * *

How was it? Did it get you nice and wet? Tehee!

What, you want more? Review!

I take requests etc… feel free to pm me, just in case.

I need a beta, still! Pm me if anyone's interested!

Chikay is out!


	3. Note

**Author's note: it reached my quota! yay! **

**i'm still working on its new chapters so please have patience! thank you for the serious review, Nessie-san! i really didn't rewrite this, and to be honest, i wrote this on a sudden inspiration attack, during my high school graduation! i will have my friend fix the errors.**

**Please point out more mistakes! so i can edit this!**


	4. another blahhh

Thank you for the support, SS8 and Akatsukismidnightsun!

is working in a brothel considered as selling the soul to the devil?

i'm doing just that at the moment, but i consider this as 'research' for my works...

i tried working as a maid for a week, but after i realized that work is only easier if there's that 'one hell of a butler', damn, i resigned.

i will finish all of my stories... ALL OF IT... no suicide for me,,, Ciel fought till the end right?

what kind of a writer will i be if i left my readers hanging on a thin thread?


	5. Now

**Finally! I managed to pull my ass together and write the sequel of Initiation! *confetti shower***

**This once just the character introduction, so things ain't juicy yet! Anyways, I'm trying my very best!**

**Check out my profile and read ****Devil's Advocate.**** Again thanks for waiting!**


	6. i LOVE FANFICTION

**So yeah, I posted a new one shot called Crazy Kids: Bartender for Takeout in honor of my new readers and those who won the one-shot contest I held.**

**Apparently, some bitch called Eliminator Forum decided my story should be reported, and added it to a community along with thousands of others. For mods or whatsoever. I am really not sure.**

**I'm posting this to say that I may be forced to delete all of my stories here and move to deviantart, where bitches with nothing else to do are rare, and where people can actually write what they want to write.**

**it's all about freedom of expression. Writing is an art, just like 120 Days of Sodom and Children of the Eye. It should not be censored, or hindered, unless the writer caught an innocent reader unaware. All of my fics have warnings in it. ALL OF THEM. And believe me, I've read worse, from bestiality to necrophilia to paraphilia, to grammar nazi's and I make it my business to judge? NO! And neither should everyone. Just because someone is a better writer than you, it doesn't mean you should be bitchy and bitter.**

**In all of my fics, i pour my heart and soul to them. I don't even have my own computer, and I spend lots for an internet connection. Yet, I continue, because I feel that I should share in my fandom, that I should write not only for my satisfaction, but for my readers as well. Handful as it may.**

**I need a break, and as protest to what had just happen, I wish that people who had fics, people who believe in freedom of speech, should post a similar chapter. Shall we wait for a wipe out of fanfics just like what happened on 2012? SHALL WE LET THEM TRAMPLE ON OUR FREEDOM OF EXPRESSION? I THINK NOT.**

**IF YOU LOVE WRITING, YOU WILL ACT NOW.**

**IF YOU LOVE READING, YOU WILL ACT NOW.**

**SORRY FOR WASTING YOUR TIME, AND THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING.**

**I AM CHIKAY, AKA ULTIMMA GOTHICCA AND I LOVE FAN FICTION.**


End file.
